


Temporary Tattoos

by hosiecrumbs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hosie, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiecrumbs/pseuds/hosiecrumbs
Summary: The first time Josie encountered soulmate drawings, she was only turning five. It was a big red rash on her arm at first before lines and colors emerge in a form of a forest.  It does not hurt but it itches uncomfortably enough for Lizzie to worry and call for help like it was an emergency. Her mom and dad came rushing in their room that night, checking her arm just to find something magical.In a way, it was.“She has been imprinted on, Ric,” her mom said to her dad. “This is a mark of a soulmate.”orJosie Saltzman finds out that she is marked to someone clearly unexpected.





	1. Small Heart Tattoo-like Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this from Tumblr, I suggest you read it again because I changed some things.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Italics texts are thoughts.  
> Bold texts are soulmark messages.

The first time Josie encountered soulmate drawings, she was only turning five. It was a big red rash on her arm at first before lines and colors emerge in a form of a forest.It does not hurt but it itches uncomfortably enough for Lizzie to worry and call for help like it was an emergency. Her mom and dad came rushing in their room that night, checking her arm just to find something magical.

In a way, it was.

“She has been imprinted on, Ric,” her mom said to her dad. “This is a mark of a soulmate.”

“What’s a soulmate,” Josie quietly asked as she and Lizzie were mesmerized by the shaky drawings of trees — it is nothing like the paintings in her home but it is still beautiful.

Her parents tell her that it is a link between her and her fated love. They write on their skin and it appears on her, just like her writings on her skin would on theirs.

Lizzie asked when she’ll have one. Her mom, with a twinkle in her eyes, said that maybe one day. But her dad told her sister that not everyone gets to have these special markings. Only those chosen to be fated and imprinted on.

“It’s like a temporary tattoo,” Lizzie described. Her twin sister was a little jealous but still said that Josie was lucky,but for an almost five-year-old kid, she was not quite sure how she felt. There was someone out there fated to be in her life forever. Josie was sure she was already in love with them but what if they don’t like her as much and refuse to be her soulmate?

So she wrote and doodled on her skin as much as she can for her soulmate to know that they are loved.

 

* * *

Josie was nine when Alaric confronted her about the truth of her markings. Her dad was worried ever since the night of the first drawing. Today, her soulmate wrote in words for the first time. It was just a simple reminder — **Do math hw**. A simple assignment written on the back of her hand to not be forgotten, she guessed. Her dad told her that she was mated to someone magic. However, in the supernatural world that she had come to know, it was only werewolves who had the special ability to imprint on someone. Vampires and witches did not usually have soulmate markings unless they are mated with a wolf. Unlike Lizzie who was not mated at all, Josie has been imprinted on with someone of a werewolf gene. So her parents are worried because being with a werewolf is opening doors for trouble.

"Josie, honey, I want you to keep this to yourself," her dad pleaded. He was really worried. "Only mom and I know, and Lizzie. No one should know about this until we find out who you're imprinted on, okay? I don't want to scare you, but it might not be safe for you."

Josie nodded, only understanding half of what he was saying.  _Why would I want to hide this?_

"Someone out there could use this connection you have with this person and put you in danger. I just want to keep you safe."

"Okay, dad."

Josie didn’t really mind keeping this a secret, she wanted to keep this special connection to herself. She was attached with the scribbles and random doodles on her skin, almost like she can see the soul of someone behind the drawings appearing. She was at ease with the fact the there was someone for her at the end.

She was not scared. She felt indescribably safe, especially now that she knows she had been mated with a wolf.

So she researched anything and everything about them.

 

* * *

By the age of thirteen, Josie stopped being surprised when her skin was topped up with new ink, new drawings. However, her soulmate did not use words again and it became an unspoken rule that they would only communicate through pictures. Though it was inconsistent, she replied to each of it with as much enthusiasm. She loved her soulmates drawings. Over the years, Josie built up a hunch that her soulmate was artistic. The drawings and doodles she had received from them became very detailed compared to the forest from the first mark. At one point, she enjoyed having a quiet time in her and Lizzie's room after having a fight with her sister, watching a new drawing of a sunflower appear on her skin one line at a time calmed her and made her forget why she was so upset. She was in awe when the art was finished.  She wanted to know who the person behind the doodles is. Josie was having a hard time finding out who it was.  She can’t exactly ask for personal information. Josie and her soulmate had a ‘don’t share’ rule; drawing nothing big that would reveal to the other person who they were. Josie wanted more, of course. She wanted to know who the person was, wanted to see them draw, to be able to talk to them, to hold them. At first, she did mind that her other half was not revealing who they were, but her mom said that seeking out her soulmate might bring more heartache than good. So she reminded herself constantly that patience is a virtue. She will wait when the time is right. She was in no rush as she gets to enjoy the pictures of forests, oceans, flowers, and such.

Then, the markings stopped. She was barely fourteen. There were no more drawings, no more notes, no more doodles. It was as if her soulmate did not exist anymore.

Josie had a bad feeling. She tried reaching out to them, risking to ask what happened, sending jokes and drawings just to gain anything. But nothing. Quiet. She found herself longing for the doodles of vampire fangs on her hand, and drawings of sunflowers and silly faces. 

She got worried. Did something happen to them?

She waited.

And for the first time in her life, Josie was heartbroken.

 

* * *

She was fifteen when she came out to her family as pansexual. They embraced her and accepted her for who she truly was. Her mom even called her brave.

And after moving on from the fact that her soulmate was not reaching out to her anymore, she fell infatuated with someone. Her name was Penelope Park. She was a witch and she was gorgeous. Although she was a bit of a troublemaker, always making Lizzie's life miserable. But she was a distraction and she fell in love with her. 

She was there for her when she needed someone the most. Her presence comforted her and Penelope made sure she felt loved after having thoughts if she was lovable.  Her soulmate did abandon her for no reason at all. They were just gone without any explanation. Josie knew she did not have any rights to feel this way because they had not even met, but it still hurt. So she moved on. 

Penelope Park did not know that Josie had been imprinted on. Josie kept it a secret from everyone like how her dad wanted her to and it was the first time that she was glad that she did.

 

* * *

 **It’s my birthday tomorrow.** The sentence on her palm stared at her when she woke up with that familiar tingling sensation. She got excited. It has been a year and a half since they last used their connection.  _Tomorrow is May 12._ _No one in school is celebrating their birthday today,_  Josie thought. Being the headmaster’s daughter gave her the chance to memorize all of the students' records. Josie has found it incredibly satisfying to greet her schoolmates on their birthdays. She would know if someone’s birthday was up. They couldn’t be one of my classmates then.

 **I’m sorry. I don’t know why I wrote that.**  The next message appeared under the first one and Josie was determined to actually make tomorrow special for her soulmate. It felt right. She missed them.

So the next day, she illustrated some balloons, cake, and wrote **happy birthday**  on her arm. She wanted her other half to feel loved and special on this day. Josie wanted to show them just how much she appreciated them and missed them.

She never received a reply back.

And again, it was quiet.

_Oh shit, Penelope._

She felt guilty about being excited that her soulmate wrote again. It was as if old feelings resurfaced for someone who she doesn’t know yet.

After the birthday greeting, she was lost. How could she feel so attached again after trying to move on from all the hurt? And it was only for a day...

Her soulmate did not reach out after that and she did not even bother. She was sad again. She knew Penelope felt it too.

So Josie thought about breaking up with her. She cannot handle being this confused over her feelings for Penelope and her feelings for her soulmate. When she did the inevitable, Penelope made her and Lizzie’s life miserable.

 

* * *

  
Text Message from Dad:

Honey, tell your sister to get ready for a tour. We have a new werewolf.

 

Josie was almost sixteen when a new wolf entered the school. His name was Rafael. When she got the text from her dad, she felt so anxious. Her heart cannot stop beating fast. She knew all the werewolves in her school, and she knows that their birthday was not May 12. She was positive that no one in the Salvatore School was her soulmate. This was why meeting Rafael was both terrifying and exciting. However, Lizzie called dibs. As usual.

She wanted to back off, give Lizzie an opportunity to meet the guy but Josie cannot shake the feeling that he was the one. He was a wolf, he was new, he was good looking. So Josie did the most logical thing she could think of — she drew a small heart on her left hand and subtly checked Rafael’s.

Nothing.

She felt dumb and desperate. She was kinda disappointed.

  
That day was so terrible she even saw her best friend, MG, kissing her ex-girlfriend.

 

* * *

“I need your help.”

 

Josie thought her awful day already ended. From the disappointment with Rafael, to seeing MG with her ex-girlfriend, and now this — Hope.

  
Hope was never really her friend. Josie had known her since she was six. She even tried to befriend the girl, but all Hope did was poke. When she had too much, she left her alone. She guessed that it was what the tribrid wanted all along.

 

“Three more words than your annual average. Find someone else.”

 

Hope completely entered her bedroom after she closed the door and explained, “this stuff with Landon is my fault. I can fix it. I know how to track him but it involves using dark magic. ”

 

“Well, we’re not allowed to use dark magic here so,” Josie replied. She did not want to get in trouble and she definitely does not want to be involved in whatever Hope Mikaelson is planning.

 

“Said the girl who just lit her ex on fire.”

 

“Are you blackmailing me?”

 

“No, no,” Hope hesitated. Josie thought she looks almost desperate. “I’m just looking for a kindred spirit in revenge.”

 

She took pity of Hope. She just wanted to fix whatever it is that she needs to fix and if that was the case, how can she not help if she was needed?

 

So they prepared for the ritual. Hope taught her the enchantments as she made sure that everything was ready.

 

“You sure about this,” she asked Hope. She was nervous.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Josie grabbed both Hope’s hands as she closes her eyes and siphoned some magic to do the spell.

 

* * *

 

“What are you going to do now,” Josie asked Hope after opening her eyes. They now know where Landon is and danger he could be to the world. Josie was worried for Hope, she has never seen the girl so angry before. There was a spark in her eyes Josie had never seen before. It made her anxious and curious.

“I don’t know. I need to tell your dad about this. Landon is out there and he could be a threat and it’s all my fault,” Hope sighed, her left hand running on her hair. “The knife, he got the knife because of me.”

That was when Josie saw it.

A small heart tattoo-like doodle on Hope’s left hand.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her mind blanked. 

“Thank you for your help again, Josie. I promise to keep this secret between us.” Hope left before she can say anything.

She stared down on her own left hand and saw the almost faded drawing identical to what she saw. It was Hope.

What is she going to do now?


	2. Almost Like a Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie shared her knowledge to Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Because of your kind words, I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Italics texts are Josie's thoughts.  
> Bold texts are soulmark.

“This makes no sense, Dad,” Lizzie said as she, Josie, and Hope faced Alaric with questions as to why they were called by the headmaster to the library. “Why are we being punished?”

 

The three girls followed Alaric around the library as he grabbed another book from a shelf. “Because you started a brawl at a charity football game that risked exposing what we do here.”

 

Josie’s twin sister huffed. “Well, you weren’t mad last night.” 

 

“Oh, I was mad last night. My undying love for my children just happened to trump my rage.” Alaric stopped walking and faced the blonde witch. “I volunteered everyone in the game so stop complaining.” He faced both Josie and Hope from behind him and continued saying, “you’re lucky it’s just community service and not actual jail time.”

 

“Can I at least offer a rebuttal in my defense, if it pleases the court?”

 

Josie half listened to the conversation happening before her. She was not able to get enough sleep for two days because she cannot get Hope,  _ possibly  _ her soulmate, out of her mind. She drew the heart pretty small so it could be her eyes playing tricks at her when she saw the same mark on the tribrid’s hand. She got all her hopes up with Rafael anyway, so her mind giving her false hope with Hope actually made sense.  _ HA! False hope with Hope…  _ Josie sighs. 

 

“-- and secondly, if anyone should take the blame it’s Josie.” Her name, being brought up to the conversation by her sister, got her attention back to the conversation. 

 

“What,” Josie exclaimed, partly because she was lost and didn’t know what was happening around her and partly because she can’t believe her sister sold her out like that. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie explained. “I totally crack under cross and if you would just let Kaleb catch the ball--”

 

“You would still be in trouble,” Alaric cut her off.

 

Hope watched the scene unfold with amusement. “But nice job throwing your sister under the bus,” she chuckled. Lizzie glared at Hope.

 

_ Hope.  _ Her soulmate acknowledged her or sided with her, or  _ whatever. _

 

“Thank you, Hope,” Josie said quietly. This resulted in Lizzie giving her a ‘what the fuck?’ expression. Josie didn’t care.

 

“Speaking of, the bus leaves in ten minutes,” Alaric crossed his arms and sternly looked at all three girls in front of him. “I expect all three of you to be on it, working together today, harmoniously and without drama. End of debate.” That last part, he mostly said to Lizzie.

“I wasn’t even at the game,” Hope started again. Josie looked at her, and  _ really  _ looked at her.  _ Was her hair always this perfect?  _ “Why am I being punished?”

 

Her dad stared at Hope that made the latter looked at him with the same stern look in her eyes. “You know what you did,” her dad replied and Hope did nothing but roll her eyes. “Alright, now go, all of you.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, they are definitely keeping secrets.” Josie sat next to her sister as they ride the bus going to town. 

 

Josie remained quiet. She was mad at Lizzie for selling her out like that. 

Plus,  the fact that she was going to spend a whole day with Hope Mikaelson. She would be lying if she would say that she was not making a plan to know if she really was her soulmate.

 

Lizzie faced her as if she was going to tell the most important secret in the world. She did not get the hint that the brunette didn’t want to talk to her. “Dad and Hope,” Lizzie started. “The devil spawn made a point back there, she was not in the game. Whatever Hope did yesterday, it resulted to Rafael not coming back to school. And dad never ever punishes Hope. It could only mean that whatever she did must be really, really bad.” 

 

Josie sighed. She did not have time for this. “And we care because?”

 

Lizzie looked at her and Josie was feeling almost guilty for snapping at her. “Geez, sis, I’m just trying to make conversation. What has gotten into you?”

 

_ Oh, Lizzie, you have no idea,  _ Josie thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

After another bantering with her sister and commenting on how she would throw her again under another bus, Josie found herself picking up garbage with Hope. They were not making any conversation, just doing their own thing and picking up the trash at their own pace. It would have been a good time to confront the other girl about their soulmark but Josie thought that Hope might react differently than what she wanted. Josie was actually hoping that her other half would love her, not someone who pushed her away when she tried to be her friend. 

 

She let herself sigh once more. When she was a kid, she had made a perfect scenario in her head on how she would like to meet her fated love. For her, it was perfect. One look into their eyes and she would fall in love. They would make her feel right and safe and appreciated. They would know that they were the one for each other with a single look. They would talk and laugh about the doodles they marked on their skin when they were younger. Josie would have loved him, or her, or them -- whatever they identify as.

 

But not like this. Not with Hope Mikaelson. Not with someone who she couldn’t befriend and her sister hates. Not with someone who would not even give her a second glance. Not with someone who did not care for her.

 

Not Hope Mikaelson, who Josie had known since forever but never felt anything towards.  _ If she was my soulmate, shouldn’t I be in love with her the first time I saw her? _

 

She was so confused. She walked towards her growing pile of full garbage bag to dump another one. Josie felt Hope stare at her as she grabs a new bag and proceeded to pick up trash again.

 

“You have a future in waste management.” She sounded impressed.  _ Is that Hope trying to make conversation?  _

 

“Cleaning up messes is kinda my thing,” she replied. At least now they were talking, trying to be civil at least. But Josie thought that it wouldn’t last. Hope would poke sooner or later. They never really had a decent conversation, honestly. 

 

Hope chuckled. “Well, your sister is kind of a dumpster fire.”  _ Aah… there it is. _

 

Josie didn’t back down this time. If Hope was really her soulmate, she would call her out. “Why do you always pick fights?” Hope turned her head to look at her. She stared back.  _ Have her eyes always been this blue?  _  “We’ve known each other a decade and any time you have the chance you poked.” She felt heat building on her face so she looked down and continued picking up the litter around her before Hope saw her blushing. 

 

Hope walked away from her as she said, “you guys do your fair share of poking.”

 

“Yeah, in retaliation to your pokes.” Okay, now Josie can feel all the confusions and emotions build up. She was having such a bad week and she was kinda lashing out. She can’t help but also say, “And with you spending so much time with my dad and keeping secrets --”

 

“We’re not keeping secrets,” Hope said, the annoyance in her voice cannot be hidden anymore.

 

This was what Josie meant when she said that they cannot have a decent conversation. But she wouldn’t stop now that she was finally letting her feelings out so she walked towards where Hope is. “Oh, yeah? What happened when you went to go find Landon Kirby?”

 

Josie knew she struck something. She can feel Hope trying her best not to shout at her. The other girl was agitated. “Nothing happened,” the red-headed girl sang sarcastically. 

 

Josie was releasing her stress as she poked on the garbage with her stick. “Something clearly did happen. Rafael never showed up at school, my dad was rattled, so why won’t you just tell me?”

 

“Because there’s nothing to tell! AAH--” Hope accidentally thrust her garbage stick on her foot, clearly not paying attention because she was too mad at the conversation she was having with the other witch. 

 

Josie ran to her side, the enraged feelings towards Hope gone the second she saw the situation she was in. “Oh my god.”

 

“OW!” Hope exclaimed looking at her as if she was supposed to know what to do. Josie was kinda freaking out too. It must hurt.

 

She kneeled down in front of Hope, trying to figure out how to help. “Are you okay?”  _ Stupid question, Josie,  _ she thought to herself. “I mean what do I do?” 

 

“Help me pull it out,” Hope said as if it wouldn’t hurt her more if they pulled it out. Josie was doubtful if she should do it or not. 

 

“What,” the brunette asked just to make sure she heard Hope right.

 

Hope looked at her as if had she grown two heads. “I can heal myself, pull it out.”

 

So she did what she was told, with so much force she herself fell on the ground. Then it clicked, the irony of the situation. She was reprimanding Hope for poking at her and her sister before the tribrid poked herself.

 

She smiled and looked up at the girl before her. “You poked yourself.”

 

Hope laughed. Hope Mikaelson actually laughed. And it was contagious. “Shut-up,” she said before helping Josie up.

 

That was the moment Josie thought that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ she was wrong about the young Mikaelson.

 

* * *

 

After being done with their tasks, the duo walked in silence taking the well-deserved break. Josie contemplated on whether or not to test her theory out. She could get a pen and write on her skin and see if it --

 

“Josie, look,” Hope stopped Josie’s thoughts when the tribrid pointed at MG making-out with Dana.

 

Josie made a puke face. “I think that’s making me nauseous.” 

 

Hope chuckled. “I didn’t see that coming.”

 

“It’s simple math, actually,” Josie explained. “MG has hormones of a teenager and impulse control of a preschooler.” Both of them laughed. “He always goes for the wrong kind of girls.”

 

Hope squinted her eyes and continues walking, away from the kissing couple. Josie followed her, taking in the presence of Hope. This had been the longest conversation they have, ever. “Given my last crush, I can’t judge.”

 

_ Oh, they’re having this conversation.  _ Josie gulped. Is she really going to share to her possible soulmate her love life? She did not know how to feel about it but she was sure that she did not want the conversation to end yet.

 

“Well,” Josie started. “My last crush was actually Satan incarnate. That is I guess when you count,” she paused.  _ Can Rafael be counted as my crush?  _

 

“Who?”

 

“Nevermind,” Josie hesitated. “It doesn’t really matter. Lizzie called dibs.”

 

“Dibs,” Hope asked curiously before it clicked. “On Rafael? But she always calls dibs. When is it going to be your turn?”

 

_ I already got dibs. Someone already got dibs of me. I’ve been imprinted on.  _ “It just is what it is,” Josie replied quietly. She wondered if the time was right to actually let her know that she was her soulmate.

 

“Right, well, that doesn’t really make it right,” Hope poked. 

 

Josie stopped walking and stared at Hope.  _ Her eyes are so blue, god.  _ She was about to say something about their soulmark but Hope had the wrong idea as to why they stopped walking. The tribrid thought that they would start another argument so she averted the topic. “Your dad knows I used black magic. That’s why I’m in trouble.”

 

Josie was shocked. That means she was in trouble too. “Don’t worry,” Hope sensed her distressed and tried to calm her. “I didn’t tell you helped me with the spell.”

 

“Thank you.” Josie was actually touched. Her twin sister threw her under the bus for something petty. Hope didn’t, even though this was a much bigger crime.

 

“And Landon and Rafael took off together,” as she started to walk again, she explained. “Landon told me he didn’t know why he stole the knife. But then he lied about having it, so I don’t know what to believe. Then he wrote me this letter that was,” Hope hesitated. “I don’t know, sweet.”

 

Josie felt that she was being pinched in the heart.  _ She must really like Landon.  _

 

“But the knife is back in our possession,” Hope continued. “I think Dr. Saltzman gave it to Bonnie Bennet so that they could figure out what it is. He told me to keep it a secret because he doesn’t want you guys to be alarmed or be in danger.” Hope sighed. 

 

Josie snorted, her dad does love keeping secrets and making everyone around him keep it too. 

 

“But we’re safe, we shouldn’t worry about the knife now.”

 

“I’m really not worried about that,” Josie said truthfully. Hope raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. 

 

“If it’s about me taking so much time of your father --” 

 

She cut the Hope off, “No, it’s not that.” They walked silently until they saw a bench not too far away from the bus but far away from anyone to see them talking like two old friends. “Lizzie’s sensitive,” Josie started. They were opening up so might as well grab this chance to get to know her wolf.

 

_ Huh, her wolf. _

 

“Our mom is going on really long recruitment missions recently. That’s why she’s extra testy. She just really misses her.”

 

Hope looked away from her, longing shown in her eyes. “I know the feeling.”

 

Then it clicked, almost like a puzzle piece. Hope’s mom and dad died when she was fifteen years old. Josie was fourteen then.  _ That was why she didn’t draw anymore.  _ Josie felt so bad. She was supposed to be there for her, for her soulmate. She shouldn’t had given-up on being her friend. 

 

“I remember how your mom used to come by the school,” the brunette smiled at Hope, trying to get the conversation take a lighter tone again. “We always used to say how beautiful she was.”

 

Hope smiled. “She was.”

Josie sighed. “We really should have sent you flowers or something.”

 

“You did,” Hope chuckled. “Your dad used to sign your names. It was obvious.”

 

Hope’s smile, just like her laugh, was contagious. Josie can get used to seeing that. “Okay, we definitely deserve a little bit of poking.”

 

Then, Hope did the silliest thing and poked her shoulder. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Josie cannot help but smile at the tribrid. She felt so comfortable with her, almost like they had been friends their whole lives.  _ Maybe this soulmate thing is not a bad thing at all… _

 

So Josie risked it. She needed to know now. “Hope,” Josie started and received a hum from the girl beside her. “When’s your birthday?”

 

Hope eyed her curiously before staring ahead of them again. “Why?”

 

Josie’s heart was beating so fast. Her palms started to sweat. She can’t back down now, can she? “I know all the birthdays of the students in school --”

 

Hope smiled at her with a glint in her eyes. “I know, except mine right?”

 

“Yours is May 12.”

 

Hope immediately looked at her, the surprise was evident on her face. “Yes, I--” Hope paused. She didn’t know what to do. “You’re not supposed to know that. How did you know that? My files are confidential and I didn’t tell people about it.”

 

“Yeah well --”

 

“Oh shit,” Hope exclaimed. It clicked in the tribrid’s mind. She stared at Josie, blue eyes searching brown for confirmation. “You know it because I said it to only one person, one. You’re my--”

 

“Soulmate,” Josie finished for her.

 

Hope laughed.  _ What the fuck?  _ Josie was offended. She was overthinking the situation for two days! She was so afraid to tell her that she knows the truth because of what Hope would react. But she didn’t imagine  _ this.  _ Hope was laughing as if it was so funny.

 

“Are you done?” Josie grumbled.  Hope was wiping tears from her eyes, all the laughter caused that. It died down, however, when she realized that Josie was serious.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Hope said.

 

Josie sighed, for the nth time that day.  _ How I wish I wasn’t,  _ she thought. “Is it that bad to be imprinted on me?”

 

“No,” Hope exclaimed too fast, avoiding offending the other girl again. “It’s not that. It’s just,” Hope sighed. “I need proof, Josie.” Hope opened her hand and a pen appeared out of nowhere.

 

“How the hell did you do that?” The tribrid ignored her and uncapped the pen. Hope wrote on her left arm,  **Josie** . 

 

Then Josie felt it, the tingling sensation she wanted to scratch. The two girls both stared down on Josie’s left arm as a red rash form, then it showed her name.  **Josie.**

 

“This is so surreal,” Hope breathed out. Hope’s voice was so soft, it was as if she was in awe. Josie was mesmerized when the blue-eyed girl looked up, staring at her as if she saw her in a new light. “You’re my soulmate.”

 

_ They would know that they were the one for each other with a single look,  _ the thought echoed in Josie’s head.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on the soulmark than the monsters so I made some adjustments in this story.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Leave me a message, okay? hehe.


	3. No, Wait. I Do, Certainly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confronted Josie about things unspoken. Hope was protective.

It was tense. Josie’s week had been tense. Ever since she told Hope about their soulmate markings, the auburn-haired girl closed off even more now. They were supposed to talk about it, about how she was imprinted on the tribrid. She knew that the glint in Hope’s eyes when she told her that she was her soulmate was something that was not only in her imagination. She was disappointed when they didn’t talk on the ride back, or in school after the incident. And one week later, Hope was still not speaking to her.

 

Lizzie had been asking her why she was so upset. She taunted that the reason was Hope. She was right, though, but it was not for the reason her twin thought. “That’s what you get for choosing, Hope,” Lizzie had said. “You know that girl had always been trouble for the both of us, Jo.”

 

She was so frustrated.

 

Right now, she was in the library, trying to focus and study for her upcoming exams. It was Sunday today. She was so alone in her thoughts about Hope and about her lessons that she didn’t see Penelope sit down in front of her.

 

“Wow, you’re so serious you didn’t even acknowledge my presence.” Penelope reached out to close the book Josie was trying to read. Josie sighed out of defeat and looked at her ex.

 

“What do you want, Penelope?”

 

“You haven’t been yourself this week,” Penelope said as she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Worry shown in her eyes. Josie’s ex had always been observant; Josie would be lying if she would say that it doesn’t bother her. She was her ex, she should leave her alone. Always following her and taunting her and her sister doesn’t really make anything better for the both of them. “What did Lizzie do this time?”

 

“Why do you always assume that it’s Lizzie?” Josie again tried to open her book to read but Penelope magically closed it with a swoosh of her hand.

 

“Come on, Jojo, talk to me.”

 

“I’m fine,” the taller witch huffed. _Can’t I just be alone, ugh,_ Josie thought. “You don’t have to worry about me. You don’t have to worry about anything about me. Go away.”  


_Okay, that was a little harsh._

 

Penelope leaned forward a little and hold Josie’s stare. “I know there’s something bothering you, Josie. And I just want to help. So spill.”

 

“You don’t really have the right anymore, Penelope.” Josie stared back at her. She was irritated and angry about the Hope situation and she really did not need to talk to anyone but the tribrid. So Josie said some unkind things. “Ever since we broke-up, you don’t have the right anymore. Especially because you treated me and my sister with such cruelty after trying to be civil with you.”

 

Penelope smirked. Hurt was evident in her eyes but her facial expression did not give it away. “It was not my choice you broke-up with me. You know I care for you. You know I would always care for you no matter what.”

 

“That didn’t excuse you for going all out to make our lives miserable. I apologized for breaking your heart. I tried to be your friend. I didn’t deserve the way you treated me after. But most importantly, Lizzie doesn’t deserve having her life made miserable by you. You know she’s been through a lot.”

 

“You know it’s not about Lizzie, right?”

 

Josie furrowed her eyebrows. Curious she asked, “what do you mean by that?”

 

“It’s about how she treats you,” Penelope placed her hand on the table, next to Josie’s book. “She was the reason why we broke-up isn’t she?”

 

Before Josie can answer, Penelope continued. “She left you with no room for yourself, Jojo. You spend all of your energy taking care of her. You didn’t have time for a relationship because she was a black hole of time, and energy, and _love…_ Just sucking it all up, not giving any of it back.”

 

Josie cannot believe her ears. Although the other witch made some points, she still did not have the right to say those things about Lizzie. “You don’t have any right to say that about my sister.”

 

Penelope chuckled darkly. She reached to hold Josie’s hand, her grip tightens when the siphoner tried to get it out of her grasp. “She’s the reason why we broke-up, I have every right…”  


Taking her hand out of Penelope’s with so much force, Josie stood-up. She pointed her finger at Penelope. “You don’t have ANY rights,” Josie angrily said. “She’s my twin sister, I love her, I would do anything for her, and you don’t have any right to dictate how I should act around her. You don’t know why I’ve been doing that, but you know why Lizzie is like that. You don’t understand.”

 

Penelope looked-up at her from where she was sitting and snorted. “Then why break-up with me, why not just make me understand?”

 

Josie shook her head. She looked down at her scattered books and prepared to clean them up. “I –” she contemplated whether or not she should tell her the truth, about her soulmate. “I—I didn’t have feelings for you anymore.”

 

It was partly true.

 

Now, it was Penelope who stood up angrily and slammed her hands on the desk. Josie thanked the universe that it was late, and they were alone in the library, or else this would cause such a scene. “I don’t want to believe that. I know you care for me, Jojo. I know you did and still do.”

 

Angry that this conversation is not going anywhere, Josie irritated, said, “Penelope, you should –”

 

“What’s going on?” A protective voice cut her off from behind her as a hand rested softly on her back. In an instant, she felt calm. _Hope._

 

“You’re not a part of this conversation, Mikaelson,” Penelope stared at the tribrid. “This is a conversation Josie and I need to have alone.”

 

Hope stared up at Josie, her hand still on her back. Blue eyes gazed at brown trying to ask a question and find an answer. _I’m fine,_ Josie thought to herself, hoping that Hope would understand and back off. She really wanted to go to her room and rest. After this tense week and this unwanted conversation that she had with her ex, she deserved to sleep.

 

The auburn-haired witch stared back at Penelope. “Maybe you should go to your room now, Penelope.”

 

Penelope raised her eyebrows at Hope in surprise and frustration. “What? You can’t tell me what to do! I’m still talking to my girlfriend.”

 

“Ex-girlfriend,” Hope calmly corrected. “Who doesn’t want to have this conversation with you right now.” Josie stared at her, wondering how she knew that. _Am I that obvious with my feelings? I’m such an open book._

“You don’t know what she’s feeling. She can feel for herself.” Penelope temper was rising.

 

Hope growled lowly, staring at Penelope as the other girl did not back down. Josie can feel the anger radiating from her as the other girl removed her hand from Josie’s back to be able to properly face Penelope.

 

Before anyone could get hurt, Josie picked up her books. “We’re finished with this conversation Penelope.”

 

She started walking out of the library. Hope immediately followed her out but not without a glare to Penelope. Hope was not really mean to her, she was usually just indifferent. That was why Penelope frowned as she watched the two witches walk in such close distance, thinking what the hell happened.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to follow me all the way up to my room, Hope,” Josie said quietly. Both girls stopped at Josie’s closed dorm room.

 

Hope looked down at her feet. She cannot seem to look directly in the siphoner’s eyes. They spent the past ten minutes walking to her room in silence. She waited for a reply. When she didn’t get one, she proceeded to open her door, but Hope grabbed her hand before she can hold the doorknob.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hope said as she looked at their joint hand. “I’m sorry for avoiding you after _that_ day.”

 

She didn’t remove her hand from Hope’s grasp. In fact, she intertwined their fingers to properly hold hers. She doesn’t understand it yet, but she forgot how upset she was with Hope when she apologized. Josie smiled softly. With books on her other arm, she reached out their intertwined hand to push Hope’s chin up so she would look at her. “Hey, it’s okay.”

 

“No,” the tribrid shook her head. Blue eyes looked at her with regret. “I shouldn’t have cut you off like that. We had a lot to talk about. It’s just that, Landon got back with Rafael the same day and I—I didn’t know what to feel. I was so confused with my feelings for him and my—” Hope paused.

 

Josie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You’re what?”

 

“Nothing, it’s –”

 

“Tell me, Hope.”

 

“My--,” Hope gulped as her cheeks reddened. Josie never saw Hope nervous like this before. “My feelings for you,” she said quietly.

 

Josie gasped. Her heart started to beat so fast. “You have feelings for me?”

 

Hope smiled a little. “Yes, I do. I think. No, wait. I do, certainly.”

 

Josie chuckled and squeezed her hand. Everything felt so fast and so slow at the same time. She waited for this moment for years, this moment where her soulmate would like her back. Yet, it was so incredibly new. Because even if she didn’t know it was Hope before, she was certain she had feelings for her wolf soulmate. Josie was not sure if it was because she was imprinted on her, or that Hope Mikaelson was just so crushable and she was one lucky girl that the witch had feelings for her.

 

 

“What about Landon?”

 

“My feelings for him doesn’t compare to what I feel for you,” Hope answered. “I know it wasn’t planned and it was beyond our own choices, but I am happy that you’re my soulmate, Josie. Please don’t get me wrong. Your drawings had always been one of the reasons why I wake-up in the morning.”

 

“Yours were mine too,” Josie said. “Until –"

 

Hope nodded, understanding what she meant; about how their drawings stopped because of some life events. She looked at her seriously. “But I want to get to know you better.” Josie nodded in agreement. “I love the fact that I am yours, but I want to be deserving of you.”

 

Josie felt her stomach fill with butterflies at Hope’s words. “And I’m yours too.”

 

“No,” Hope shook her head but the smile nonetheless. “I am yours. I am imprinted on you. My wolf claimed you to protect you and care for you. You are not mine if you don’t want to be. You have a choice, Josie.”

 

Josie understood that. Hope was skeptical if she wanted this. As she said earlier, it was beyond both their controls. Hope was giving her a choice. Hope was still giving her a way out if she didn’t want this.

 

“Is that why you were so protective earlier? With Penelope?” Josie laughed lightly. Hope was cute when she was protective, she was just now appreciating it.

 

“If you still have feelings for Penelope,” Hope started. “I would understand. My wolf and I just wanted you to be happy. You’re still free to love whoever you want. But I am yours and will always be yours.”

 

“No, I broke-up with Penelope because I have feelings for you, Hope.” Josie felt honest, the tribrid brought out the truth in her with no hesitations.

 

“But you didn’t even know it was me until a week ago.”

 

“Yes, but our soulmark connection is too strong to be ignored. I think I fell in love with you the first time you drew a forest when I was four.”

 

“Love,” Hope asked. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, but her smile says she wasn’t upset.

 

Josie leaned forward a little to look at her in her eyes. “Yes, love.”

 

“Josie, I—”

 

“Shh,” the brunette witch stopped her. “You don’t have to say it back right now. I know you’ve been through a lot. I would also like to get to know you better.”

 

“So, we’re taking this slow?”

 

“Yes, we’re taking this slow.”

 

Hope nodded and slowly, reluctantly removed her hand from Josie’s hold. “Then you should rest. Get some sleep. I would see you tomorrow, in the morning. I promise not to cut you off this time.” She chuckled.

 

“Okay,” Josie smiled at her and proceeded to open the door to her dorm room. She saw Lizzie was fast asleep on her bed before turning around again to look at Hope. “Goodnight, Hope.”

 

“Goodnight, Josie.”

 

///

 

That late at night, when she was laying down on her bed thinking about the events that happened earlier, Josie felt the familiar and welcomed tingling sensation. Lines and colors emerge in the form of a forest. She smiled as she stared at it. It was so much better than the first drawing that appeared on her skin, but it gave the same sense of feeling, of love and protection and excitement.

 

She admired it as she remembered the first time she realized she was marked. Then, another red rash formed below the drawing until it formed:

 

**I am yours. Always and forever.**

For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy. Tomorrow was going to be the start of something beautiful. She knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the really late update. I just had a lot of exams so I hope this would make up for it.
> 
> I would also like to thank those people who leave me messages. Please know that your comments (especially your prediction about the next thing that would happen) give me the inspiration to write. That's why I always take the time to reply to each comment to show how much I appreciate y'all!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. If you want to message me personally, I am @hosiecrumbs in Tumblr as well. Good day, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Chapter 2?
> 
> Thank you!! Leave a message hehe


End file.
